Plunge
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: If she is not there to remind him, can he still win?


A/N: I've had a slight lack of ideas for Clerith fics, but hopefully I'm back on track now! This one is for the theme Wings for the CxA forums 100 Challenge. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Plunge**

He watched her as she twirled around and around under the star spattered sky, her slender body dipping and swaying, careless to anyone who might be watching her but him. For once her mahogany hair hung free, the tendrils flying out and dancing with her movement. Each twirl made her pale pink night gown fan out in a blushed circle, each step making his heart jerk in awe and concern.

He couldn't help but worry. "Be careful," he cautioned her as her unconcerned, light feet led her dangerously close to the edge. Too close for his comfort.

She slowed and stilled, her slender arms lowering as she turned to gaze at him, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Why? I don't have to be afraid. You're here."

"Aerith," he chided, frowning at her lightheartedness and brushing aside the intended compliment.

Her hands moved to her hips as she stared at him. "Cloud," she returned, mimicking his tone before laughing. Yet there was nothing happy in this laughter, it was sorrowful and shadowed, as if the sunshine of her soul were concealed behind a dark veil.

The scowl on his features deepened as he gazed back at her. There was something darker in her manner this night, something almost desperate in the way she was. He couldn't fully explain it, but it made him uneasy, edgy. He was usually the one brooding and gloomy. Seeing her this way made his heart twist in his chest, his body tense as he tried to understand what had brought this on.

He had come to her that night, the night after the Heartless had flooded Hollow Bastion, needing to speak with her for reasons of his own. Sephiroth had been there. Of course, he had engaged the dark angel in a battle, but in the commotion, they had lost each other. Cloud had wanted to tell her this, to have her perhaps shed some insight as to what she believed had to be done so he had taken her down into the Dark Depths with him, away from anyone who might eavesdrop or spy on them.

But Aerith was not herself. She had listened, becoming stiller and stiller as he had tried to describe the encounter. He knew she was listening, that she had heard, but something seemed wrong. For several long moments the young woman had said nothing, then she had rose gracefully, at first only pacing back and forth, but soon her steps had turned into a fluid dance, flirting with the danger of the edge of the gaping black chasm, a tiny pink fire fly daring the darkness to take her. Then she had spoken.

"Do you think you can beat him?"

"I don't know," he answered at once. "He's so strong. . . so much stronger than I am."

Her body had become even stiller at this and then she had began to twirl, spinning with her head thrown back, eyes to the heavens, arms spread wide as if to embrace the heavens. Now he watched as she stood so close to the wide open mouth of the depths, his heart racing oddly fast.

"Aerith. . . you haven't said anything. I don't-"

"It's so far to fall," she spoke up suddenly, cutting him off. "Isn't it?"

Shifting uneasily where he sat, Cloud nodded slowly. "Yes, it is." Every nerve in his body was tense and taunt, and he didn't understand why.

She smiled at him, her emerald eyes so dark, taking another step, her toes skimming carelessly along the edge before she turned her back on the looming threat, gaze fixed on him. "You would always save me, wouldn't you?"

"You know the answer to that," he told her, trying to crush the urge to bolt up and snatch her back onto safe firm ground.

"Would you?" she pressed, her voice rising slightly, yet still eerily calm. Her foot moved back a fraction, sending loose pebbles bouncing down into the onyx depths, no answering clatter to hint that they had touched the bottom and he jerked, his sapphire orbs staring at her as his breathing stopped momentarily.

". . . come back from the ledge, Aerith."

Her perfect rose lips twitched into a tiny smile. "Cloud. . . would you save me if I fell?"

"Don't talk that way."

She stared at him, her gaze steady and unwavering. "Would you?" she whispered, her arms lifting slowly looking so small, so innocent and child-like, poised there. Her smile widened, loving and wistful all at the same time before she half jumped, half fell over the edge and out of sight.

A horrified shrieking scream tore from the man as he shot upright and dove over the edge after her. The sound of ripping fabric rent the air as his midnight black wing burst free, sweeping the frigid air frantically as he plunged downward so fast his eyes watered. Within moments he had caught up to her, snatching her up from the darkness and clutched her to his body so hard it was a wonder she didn't break as he immediately swooped upward with his precious burden.

Their feet had barely touched the ground before his fear and relief swirled with anger and he seized her shoulders so tightly that later she would carry purple bruises where his fingers dug into her pale flesh for several days.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" he yelled at her, giving her a shake as he gasped for breath, his eyes stinging and blurring with tears. "You could have- you could have-"

Aerith's lips were quivering but she stared up into his face with surprising composure. "I knew you wouldn't let that happen. You would never ever let anything happen to me."

Nearly snarling in his frustration, he gave her another shake. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

Trembling fingers caressed a tendril of his golden hair, her voice a bare whisper. "If I'm not there to protect, to remind you, can you really defeat him?"

Her question knocked him flat and Cloud gave a soundless gasp, his hold slackening on her slim shoulders. He could only gape at her as her emerald eyes pooled with tears, voice trembling.

"I would rather risk dying than to have you fail."

The self containment she had held cracked and she pressed her palms against her face as she began to sob, deep wracking sobs that made her entire frame shake as she wept, her legs giving out on her as she slumped to the ground. He could do nothing but drop down beside her, gathering her body against his. Pressing his face into her silky hair, Cloud wished he could find the words to tell Aerith that everything would work out alright.

But they would not come.


End file.
